Death to Life to Death
by Phoenix Flamelight
Summary: READ AND FIND OUT! This isn't like dying by the way. I don't know if it's Crime. Read it and you'll know. Then review to me if it's Crime or not. Thanks.


**Okay, yeah. The title is weird, but oh, well. I hope you enjoy and (Order) YOU MUST REVIEW! :( Okay, Sorry, so, yeah, enjoy. :D**

* * *

Jake sat in the Fields of Asphodel. He gloomily stared at the passing ghosts. They passed harmlessly. Screaming poured into Jake's ears. It was from the Fields of Punishment, where the evil get horrible pain.

A dark cloak passed. It turned and faced him. The man took off his hood. He had Shaggy black hair and he looked idiotic. A boy followed him. He was wearing a silver skull ring and a shirt with skulls dancing on it along with jeans and olive-colored skin. He kind of looked like his sister, Bianca di Angelo. Jake recognized the man as Hades, got of the Underworld. The boy was his son, Nico di Angelo. Nico glared at his old enemy. Hades smiled as his eyes shone with glee.

"What do we have here?" murmured the man. He drifted away. Nico stayed.

"Hello enemy," called Jake. Nico glared and walked up to Jake. His expression softened.

"We don't have much time-" Nico said.

A group of spirits stormed in. Well, more like hundreds. They surrounded Jake and Nico.

"Great," mumbled Nico. He pointed at the group. At first, nothing happened. Then, the flame-red eyes turned soft and faded. Nico collapsed.

"Wait!" Jake screamed. He tried to catch Nico, but his ghostly hands didn't touch humans. Nico's head fell and he plopped his head on th dirt. It felt like stone though. "Get up!" shouted Jake.

Nico's eyes fluttered open and he got up. "Come on, it's a chance. Follow me.'" But, he immiediatly collapsed again.

"Directions?" said Jake. He picked Nico up, or tried to.

"Right, left..." Nico's voice faded from being so *yawn* tired. He slightly pointed at his pack. This time, Jake's hands worked. He easily unzipped it and pulled out a tied up scroll. Nico yawned and started snoring. The paper said:

_Right, left_

_Avoid the theft._

_Right, right_

_Into the night._

_Left, left_

_Now you have left._

Was this a prophecy? No, It couldn't be. Okay, then what is it? Where did it go to? Oh, my gosh, this is giving me a headache, thought Jake. He pushed the questions into the back of his head. He was going to follow the path. Nico woke up and sleepily stared at the paper.

"Oh, good. You found it. Now give me that," demanded Nico. He rubbed his eyes and snatched the paper from Jake's hand.

He read it himself and without looking back, he walked up to a tree. Jake followed. He could hear Nico mumbling Ancient Greek words... maybe the poem? Whatever.

The bones on the ground from the fallen spirits started to glow. They floated into the air and stuck to each other. When they were completed, they formed a skeleton. Then their eyes started very slowly glowing.

"Hurry!" said Nico. The tree trunk, or part of it, was gone. Nico was holding a Greek lantern with green flames burning: Greek fire.

Jake and Nico rushed in and the door closed. Now was the hard part... or was it?

Ahead, there was a corner turning left and right. Right. They ran into another corner. Left.

Then they came into a room. Nico walked into the middle of the room and set down the lantern. It brightened. Jake suddenly noticed the round walls. Shadows danced on them. He could see outlines of people and animals. His jeans trembled. For some reason, he could feel fingers fumbling in the pockets. They contained a golden pen, some mortal money, drachmas, and some key chains he had stolen from the other cabins from Camp Half-Blood before he died.

When Jake looked into his back pockets, all of it was gone. Except for his pen, trwenty dollars, two golden drachmas, and a keychain he had stolen from the Aphrodite cabin that said _My love. _Other than that, everything else was gone. He actually had sevreal ten dollars and two more fives, about 8 drachmas, and five keychains. Where was is now?

"Awesome," murmured Nico. He was pale, but for some reason, it looked like Nico's stuff hadn't been stolen. "Spirits of Hermes, other wise known as shadow stealers, since they steel your stuff. Come on. We have to cross it." Nico picked up the lantern again. There was a black door. Speckles were scaterred across it.

They opened it up.

Inside were the two turns: right and left. Right. Again, right. Then Jake saw it.

golden, pink, and red were shooting. The sun was coming. Jake could see faint speckles in the sky: stars. They faded.

Suddenly, Green walls came up. Poison ivy leaves grew on them before Jake's eyes. The sky turned poison ivy green. Nico knew what to do, though. Ugh, thought Jake. Left, left.

The wall s were gone. Jake felt tingles all over him. He llooked down. His hands looked solid. He touched Nico. They were solid.

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, had helped the dead. Nico di Angelo, had freed... a soul.

* * *

**Heh, heh. Like it? Please review! ;D**


End file.
